mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TimmyBarela/You Can Have Interests!
I don't know if anyone else has found this, but if you play MySims (PC), and modify the game correctly, your sim CAN have Interests! Cool, huh? I know some of you might think I'm insane and not telling the truth, but really, I'm NOT. My computer might be a little different, but I'll show you the steps of how to do it: 1. Click "Start" 2. Click "My Documents" 3. Click "Electronic Arts" 4. Click "MySims" 5. Click "SaveData1"(or "SaveData2" or "SaveData3", depending which file you use in the game) 6. Click "CharaterDefs" 7. Right click "PlayerDef" 8. Put arrow on "Coose Program" 9. Click on "Notepad" 10. Start editing Then, when you come up with your sims CharacterDef, you will see a bunch of words. You will have to add this to the file: 5 2 -1 The Interests, Studious, Tasty and Geeky have different names. I will show you the names for each of these three Interests. Studious=Studies Tasty=Food Geeky=SciFi If you want your sim to have any of these three Interests, you will have to write those new names down. The Interests thats names stay the same are: *Fun *Cute *Spooky If you want to use any of THOSE three Interests, you just write down their "in game name", not any other name. I will show you my sims Interest Codes. 5 2 -1 Notice the five, two and -1? Those are the thing for what Interests you wan't your sim to have. The five, is the loved Interest, the two, is the liked Interest, and the -1, is the hated Interest. So now, my sims Interests are not nothing any more, he has Interests. This is what other sims see of my sim: So when you do this, other sims will know you differently then before. These are the new things that happen that I have found so far: Good Changes *Your sim sometimes does the "on chair behavior" while sitting. *Your sim only talks about the Interests you like, not like pulling up some random Interest that you don't care about. This is seen at Book Party's, Picnic's and Tea Party's. *At some activities, when your sim talks about your loved Interest and you hated Interest, hearts will appear above the loved, and a red "no" sign will appear above the hated. *At Dance Off!'s, your sim will do different actions instead of just boo all the time. *If a sim hugs or kisses your sim, another sim who has the same loved Interest, as long if you don't have their hated, will jump up and clap happy. Bad Changes *If a im does something rude to you, such as stomp on your sims foot or shoves your sim, a sim that has your hated Interest and does not have any of your liked Interest, or you have their hated Interest and not any of their liked Interest, that sim will show a nasty mood to your sim. If a sim stomps on your sims foot or slaps you, a sim that your sim does not like will shrug. If I sim shoves your sim, a sim that your sim does not like will laugh and point at you. And if a sim starts a fight on your sim, when the fight is done, a sim that your sim does not like will cheer for the sim who startred the fight and for attacking your sim. So be care full! House Icon When you give your sim Interests, the house icon will change. For example, if you give your sim the Interest "Fun", the house icon will change from the players house icon to a fun townie house icon. Since I gave my sim the Interest fun, this is the change: Oh yeah, using this will let you change other sims Interests, too! Over all, it's really cool to have Interests. Again I don't know if another user made a blog about this, so don't get mad at me if they did. But I hope you found my post helpful! Category:Blog posts